School Boy Crush Extra
by nekonikki08
Summary: Here's the M rated part of chapter 16 of school boy crush...Rated M for a reason...although warnings inside.


**AN: Annnnd here's the smut. Haha I get so embarrassed when I post these things... I hope you guys find it semi-...tolerable. haha**

As they kissed, Danny found it hard to focus on it with the erection grinding into his own. He wanted the clothes _off_! Here he was, lying half naked underneath Vlad and all he could feel above him was Vlad's silk fabric shirt. It wasn't enough. He needed to feel Vlad's skin against his own burning one. The kiss became more intense as Vlad dominated his tongue before pulling away to bite down on the lower lip. Danny groaned in response.

"V-Vlad…" Danny looked up into the older man's eyes, shivering at the gleam of lust in them. "Please…" he wasn't sure what he was asking for, but Vlad would probably know. After all, it was Danny's first time and it was hard to think when hormones were consuming him and preventing coherent thought. Smirking, Vlad slowly placed his hand on the teen's bulge and pressed onto it, giving enough pleasure to simply tease. Danny threw his head back and let out a loud moan. "Ahh…Vlad!" He never felt so good before.

"Please what, Little Badger?" Vlad asked playfully, rubbing the heel of the palm of his hand into the straining erection. He kissed down the lean chest, often nipping at the skin and tenderly biting down hard enough to mix pain and pleasure. His excitement grew as he felt the teen wither and squirm beneath his touches.

"Ahh! Ooh…you know!" he whined, too embarrassed to say what he wanted. The pain had been unexpected, but he was surprised that with it came a certain feeling of pleasure.

Vlad chuckled. "Ask for what you want, Daniel, and I'll give it to you." He promised huskily, taking one of the boy's nipples in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the bud before biting down on it.

Face flushed, Danny gasped in surprise and arched into Vlad's touch, demanding more friction on his aching need. He became frustrated when Vlad teasingly kept his hand on his erection but wouldn't apply any pressure to it. Whimpering, Danny thrust his hips into the hand as Vlad continued to trail feather light kisses down his chest to his stomach.

"Vlad, please! Don't tease!"

Chuckling, Vlad leaned up and kissed Danny, immediately thrusting his tongue into the warm mouth. The teen whined and pulled impatiently at Vlad's shirt. Not getting the message fast enough, Danny finally pulled away from his lust filled hazed mind enough to do what he wanted to. He phased the shirt off. A pleasant moaned escaped between his lips as he felt Vlad's chest and against his.

"Daniel."

The way Vlad moaned his name made a shiver race up his spine and another pulsate of arousal course through him. His hard on was demanding attention and he couldn't take it anymore. "Vlaaaad," he whined helplessly.

"So impatient. Ah well, you'll learn soon enough." Vlad said as he took off Danny's pants along with his boxers. Of course he wanted to take his time with his young lover, but since this was Danny's first time feeling another flesh making his body sing with pleasure, Vlad knew the hormonal teen would be impatient. Which was fine; they had plenty of time to go slower next time and the many more after that. When Vlad wrapped his hand around the length and stroked it, Danny's pleasured moans filled the room.

"Ahh!" _Finally. _"Oh, Vlad!"

Vlad loved his name spilling from those lips. He pulled the teen into another heated kiss, discarding the rest of his clothing before aligning their arousals and grinding them together. Vlad hissed in pleasure while Danny helplessly moaned and begged for more. Not wanting to disappoint his impatient young lover, Vlad placed two fingers on the boy's lips. Danny stared questioningly at him, unsure what to do.

"Suck them."

Danny did what he was told, putting the fingers in his mouth and sucking on them. When Vlad moaned, Danny became more confident. He swirled his tongue around the fingers, making sure to coat them with his saliva while he sucked. Vlad panted, imaging what it would be like to have the boy's mouth wrapped around his cock. And Danny thought _Vlad _was teasing him. He pulled his fingers away, a flush look of arousal on his face as he placed his fingers on the teen's entrance. Danny felt a moment of pride that _he_ caused that look on Vlad's face when he felt the finger probe him. Unconsciously, he tensed against the intrusion.

Vlad distracted him by kissing him. "Relax, Little Badger. I can't promise you that it won't hurt but it'll get better if you don't tense."

Danny swallowed. "Easy for you to say," he muttered, feeling anxious and nervous.

Vlad pecked his lips lovingly. "I wouldn't do anything if it wouldn't make you feel good. Trust me." Taking a deep breath, Danny nodded and forced himself to relax. "Good boy," Vlad praised with a purr, thrusting a finger into Danny's hole. The teen gasped and winced at the burning sensation, but otherwise kept himself relaxed. He was thankful when Vlad started kissing him again. He poured all his focus into it, steadily getting used to the intrusion. It actually started to feel nice when Vlad entered a second finger. He flinched at the pain and panted, but held on; people had sex for a reason, right?

Vlad reached over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lube. He took out his fingers and coated them with it before thrusting them back in to the warm body. Danny whimpered. Vlad's fingers were searching until they encountered what he was looking for.

"Ahhhh! Vlad!...Oh god, Vlad!" _That_ is the reason people have sex, Danny concluded. Vlad had touched something in him that made his body jolt with pleasure. The pain and discomfort he felt earlier seemed meaningless now. He just wanted to feel that again.

Smirking, Vlad thrust his fingers, pleased to hear the moans and whimpers escaping Danny's lips. "That's it, Daniel."

Flushing, Danny gazed up at the older half ghost, who was gazing down admiringly at him. Danny squirmed, feeling embarrassed and overly exposed. Yet, those eyes were gleaming with appreciation and love. Softly, Danny trailed his hands up Vlad's chest, touching and exploring the body before him. The look of bliss on the man's face from a simple touch made Danny crave more of him. The fingers were thrusting in and out of his entrance and he felt the need for more.

"V-Vlad…Please. I need you." If just the man's fingers felt that good…Danny shivered at the thought. Vlad groaned and pulled out his fingers. The young halfa whimpered but watched as Vlad coated his cock before placing the head of it in his entrance. "Just do it!" Danny demanded impatiently. "Fuck me!"

Vlad groaned at the request and immediately thrust into the teen. Danny cried out. He hadn't expected the pain, but it had also felt good to feel the hard length push into him. Still, it was hard to ignore the pain he felt this time. Vlad buried his face in the neck to steady his rapidly beating heart. Panting harshly against the neck, Vlad licked the salty tasting skin and moaned. "You feel so good, Daniel…" The heat wrapped around his hard cock felt amazing._ Danny, _felt amazing. He could only wait a moment longer before slowly thrusting in. He watched Danny's pained expression change to a pleasured one.

Danny opened his eyes, not sure when he had closed them, and looked into the smug look of his lover's face. Wrapping his arms around the neck, Danny moaned and cried out, "Professor!" as a joke.

Vlad paused. He had been so dumbfounded he actually stopped what he was doing to stare down in shock. The playful, cheeky grin on Danny's face made Vlad burst into laughter. Danny joined in. "Well…that's…certainly new…" Vlad said as his laughter subsided to a light chuckle. "I'm not quite sure how to respond to that."

"You can continue to fuck me?" Danny suggested with a grin, leaning up to kiss Vlad. Now that he felt the man's length in him, he wanted that blissful, pleasured fill feeling to erupt in him again. Only Vlad could do that.

Moaning into the kiss, Vlad resumed thrusting into the tight heat. He panted as he picked up his pace, losing himself in the pleasure of it. Danny gasped and tossed his head back into a load moan, practically screaming.

"Ah! Vlad! VLAD! Ahhh!"

"Yess…" Vlad hissed, enjoying hearing his name from those pretty lips. "Scream for me, Little Badger." His eyes flashed as he leaned in and bit harshly on the neck, marking Danny as his. Arousal getting the best of him and the overwhelming pleasure he felt from Danny caused him to thrust harder and faster, needing to be deeper inside his young lover. Danny's moans of appreciation only encouraged him.

Danny couldn't help but cry out as Vlad unexpectedly wrapped his hands around his needy cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. After a few hard thrusts and strokes, he felt the familiar tug and came between them. Vlad let out a gasp as he came with the young hybrid. Panting, they rode out their orgasms together until they collapsed onto the bed, heart pounding in their chests. Carefully, Vlad moved to the side so he wouldn't be squishing the teen underneath him. Danny was the first to recover; smiling, he gingerly made his way towards Vlad and placed a chaste kiss on man's lip. Vlad returned it, momentarily getting up to get a rag and clean up the mess they made. Once that was done, he pulled Danny into his arms and hugged the teen to him.

**AN: Sorry it's not much, but hope it was worth it lol Now go read the rest of the fic! Thank you all for being so amazingly awesome. **


End file.
